


Young justice season 1

by AutobotClone55



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Penis, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: This story will follow season 1 so I'm gonna try and do my best to switch Superboy with Artemis in the scenes they have together and I'm gonna try and switch the scenes Wally and Artemis have together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story but I will be continuing my other story as well as beginning another story. The reason I'm doing it like this is that I have ideas and I don't want them to go to waste. After i get the next story out I will be continuing my first story

When m'gann had first joined the team, She had noticed that the team had been made of only boys. Not that she cared but still she wondered if there would be more people joining the team.

She had gone through her ups and downs in her first couple of missions from reading Superboy's mind without permission to thinking that a robot is red tornado just because she couldn't enter their mind.

She has learned from her mistakes and has earned a valuable position on the team. Kind of like a somewhat version of a support class/powerful attacker when she is needed.

Apart from running missions, M'gann had also been living at mount justice with Aqualad and superboy. While robin and kid flash go home to there families.

One regular day M'gann and the rest of the gang go to the beach and hang out and have fun without wally since he was still in school.

when they had gotten back from the beach M'gann had noticed the legendary justice league member green arrow and someone behind him. She had noticed the new person was indeed female and looked to be the same age as her, but that was just going off what she had seen from the outside of her costume, She still hasn't seen her face or anything.

M'gann was going to introduce herself in her usual friendly tone

"Hi my name is m'gann nice to meet you," M'gann says

Artemis looks up and down then she starts to lick her lips and even bites her lip.

"Hi my name is Artemis," Artemis says in a friendly/flirty tone.

M'gann is somewhat oblivious but then also starts to get a little suspicious.

"so will you be joining the team, "M'gann says 

"yeah as long as your team will let me stay even then I might force myself on to the team, "Artemis says 

"Well I hope you do, You seem like someone that could be kind of cool" M'gann says trying to flirt but not doing a good job at it

They then regroup with everyone and wally eventually comes.

 

Some hours later.

M'gann notices a lot of things.  
For one there is a lot of tension regarding the new archer.  
Second, she has finally seen how good of an archer Artemis really is  
Third, when they returned to the base she had finally seen Artemis without her mask and M'gann had thought she had looked pretty cute, the only problem was whether or not she would like to pursue because she didn't know if humans allowed same-sex relationships 

The only relationships that she had seen in the outside world were male-female relationships, Heck she didn't even know if Artemis would even want a relationship with her though off their first encounter she's guessing that she would.

She thinks to herself, "On mars, we wouldn't be having this problem the only problem we would have would be having to figure if they like us back or not" M'gann thinks that she is thinking to herself but then realizes that she was indeed talking to herself, She then immediately covers her mouth with her hand, she looks forward then backward.  
"oh Megan, there's no one here". M'gann says while doing her signature pose.  
She then proceeds to walk away

What she doesn't realize is that there was someone there and that person was indeed Artemis  
She's kind of surprised but also a bit happy because she thinks M'gann is very hot and cute with her personality and she thinks M'gann is very beautiful.  
She also has to figure out to play this but that's for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

The team had just come back from a mission. It had been one of those longer missions, and boy was they tired, they were all so hungry as well. They could go for about anything as well. 

M'gann being the nice person that she is decided to make dinner.

Now Artemis could've just stayed but because knowing what she knows she decides to stay at mt justice 

She moves to the kitchen because she knows that's exactly where M'gann would be 

Artemis enters the kitchen, She sees m'gann and asks her "Hey M'gann whatcha doing" even though she knows what M'gann's doing

"Hey, Artemis I'm starting up dinner, would you like to help," M'gann asks in a happy tone 

"Sure m'gann," Artemis says.

"Yay" M'gann says while clapping her hands 

Artemis chuckles.

"Okay we're gonna need some brown sugar", a little butter, some salt cooking oil vinegar, a few eggs, tomatoes, milk, a bowl of flour, a few cups of". M'gann looks up and back to see that Artemis is a mess

Artemis has a bowl on top of her head and milk on her shirt with some red stuff which She's guessing is the tomato. Artemis then drops the milk carton

M'gann then floats over and grabs a towel and rubs Artemis trying to soak some of all the food and liquid that had gotten on Artemis, while saying "Oops, I'm So Sorry, I should've paid more attention, it was too much at once, too much at once, hello Megan, that's so me I". M'gann looks down at aretmis since she is taller then Artemis by 6 inchs.

They're eyes lock, they slowly start to move, but then superboy comes in and sits on the couch. M'gann and Artemis move away quickly. Artemis thinks to herself "Cockblock of the year goes to the boy of steel.

Artemis goes to shower due to all the juices and food on her still

Artemis returns home while M'gann stays at mt justice and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow my head," M'gann says

m'gann starts to look around, she looks up at the sky and sees the moon

"Hello Megan, I'm on earth," M'gann says while lightly slapping her forehead

"But how did I get to Earth and why am I wearing this costume and why does my head hurt so much," M'gann thinks,

She then slides down the mountain of sand

Then there's a crash and a man appears, He looked angry

"I've seen that symbol are you, superman," M'gann says in confusion, She had always thought that superman was bigger and older

then he rips his shirt off and lunges at M'gann,

but m'gann dives out of the way in time but the boy lunges at her again which causes her to float in the air

and the boy jumps at her again but m'gann defends herself by putting out her hands and it causes a boom,

they both fall down but instead of attacking again the boy leaves and jumps away.

"not a dream," She thinks to herself again and balls up in a circle and sits there

Timeskip

Artemis starts to awaken and immediately sees a man in grey with, She immediately backs up

"Woah Woah, I'm not gonna hurt you," the mysterious boy says 

"I'm one of the good guys, you know kid flash" he continues

"Seen kid flash on the news, he doesn't wear black" Artemis says

"a little unclear on that myself, what about you," Kid flash says

"The green arrow fixation" he continues in a cocky tone

"Wow who put me in this" Artemis says and looks down and what she is wearing and procedes to grabs her stomach area

"Wow I am not touching that in a 10 foot" Kid flash exclaims

"So you know how to use that bow," Kid flash asks

"Yeah my dad taught me, dad he must have done this" Artemis exclaims in realization 

"another one of his stupid tests," Artemis says

"What kind of tests dose he usually run," Kid flash asks 

"He probably wants me to kill you," Artemis says in a calm tone

Kid flash looks surprised but then grabs Artemis's hand and rushes her out of where they were due to explosion

They land on the sand due to blowback, they then look procced to look behind them and see maybe 3 tanks and some vehicles coming at them

they start to run, they run for a couple of seconds but then Artemis dose a barrel role and shoots one of her explosive arrows at the vehicle which causes it to explode and go over her head 

Artemis grabs cover behind a rock and shoots another arrow but before she can kid flash picks her up and starts speeding down the other way

"sorry they have bigger arrows then you" Kid flash exclaims

"Thanks," Artemis says

"Hey I told you, good guy, now not to pry but what's your name and what's this about you killing me," Kid flash says

Timeskip

M'gann had been flying around for some time now trying to figure out what was going on

She had been trying to figure out what had happened for some time now but just couldn't

She came to the conclusion that she has memory problems or she has amnesia

Most likely the second option though

She decides to pause and float in midair and try to remember one last time

time skip

"sorry running on empty, don't think I've eaten in a while," kid flash says while panting

Kid flash checks his wrists for snacks but finds none

"been out here over 24 hours, my covered wouldn't be bare" Kid flash

Then a boy drops out of nowhere and causes them to dive out the way

he yells and then smacks Kid flash and sends him into a rock

Artemis then proceeds to shoot her arrows at him but leave no effect

He lunges at her but she dives out of the way

then a tank missile hits the boy,

ELSEWHERE

M'gann is flying out of nowhere and then feels pain in her head, the pain isn't coming from her but from her friend

"Superboy where are you, "M'gann says

M'gann looks around and sees smoke and starts to fly over

ELSEWHERE

Superboy is still causing havoc 

Artemis and kid flash see this as the perfect opportunity to escape

Kid flash grabs her and starts speeding down a hill

Kid flash trips on a pebble and they start to go down the hill

2 unman drones fly overhead

Artemis aims her bow and fires

"Hold on I'm almost there," the mysterious person says

"Did you just hear a girl's voice in your head?" Artemis says all freaked out

"Girls are on my mind all the time, but they're not usually talking

the arrow misses completely and all of sudden the 2 drones crash into each other

a green person drops down and says "Come on we need to find Superboy and Robin"

"Sure Robin and super what now" Kid flash

Timeskip

we haven't seen much of Robin but here he is fighting soldiers

Then Kid flash comes and helps him out

once there done Kid flash says "Memory loss" Robin nods his head and says "The last six months, let's tie these guys up and compare notes"

Once they finish that they all gather around

"alright guys what do we got" Robin says

"Well I've got a couple of my memories back but it's all vague," M'gann says

"Maybe if we share each other memories then we could combine memories and figure out what happened," M'gann says

Yes everyone says but Artemis

"there's got to be another way then you going into our heads" Artemis exclaims

"it'll only be from the last 6 months" M'gann says while trying to reassure her

"This may be the only way that's fast enough,"m'gann says

"Fine but only from the last 6 months," Artemis says

"Alright everyone let's grab each other hands," M'gann says

then they're all transported to each member's mind

Next M'gann begins to give each member they're memory's back

But she had found one between her and Artemis that she decided to only share with her.

FLASHBACK

M'gann had been watching some movies and needed a new movie to watch

Artemis had come from taking a shower and needed something to do

She had seen M'gann looking at the list of movies and wondered what she was doing

"m'gann what are you doing," Artemis asks

"Hi Artemis, I had been watching some of your earth films and need something new to watch so I have been trying to find the right movie," M'gann says in her usual playful tone

"well maybe I could help," Artemis says, "Sure Artemis" m'gann says

Artemis scrolls down more and more and then finally lands on the right one

"have you ever seen Transformers," Artemis asks

"no, I don't believe I have," M'gann says

Artemis presses play and the movie begins.

"So what is this movie about Artemis," M'gann asks

"Well it's about this robotic alien race that has been fighting a war for centuries and have to abandon their home due to there galactic civil war" Artemis explains

M'gann is somewhat listening but isn't really, she's just staring at Artemis and her beautiful features, 

Artemis starts to notice what was going on and starts to take advantage of the situation

Artemis moves so she could sit closer to M'gann basically to the point where their shoulders are touching

Artemis points at the characters, "that is sam, and that's Mikaela" Artemis states

the movie wages on 

"Sam is now getting a car for himself and at the moment he's struggling to get anything due to his cheap Dad" Artemis states

Sam's father is struggling to get a deal for 4000, they're about to leave when boom all of the other cars windows shatter

The guy then screams out "4000" while holding out 4 fingers

M'gann somewhats understands but somewhat doesn't

"what just happened," M'gann asks

"well the alien race is able to transform into vehicles and hide in disguise and so that was one of the good robots hiding in plain sight so he could be bought by Sam" Artemis explains

M'gann nods in understanding

Timeskip until the end of the movie

"And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, We are waiting," Optimus Prime says 

M'gann starts clapping and goes to hug Artemis, "thank you Artemis for showing me such an amazing movie"

"No problem M'gann, it was my pleasure," Artemis says

M'gann looks up to Artemis and they're eyes connect for a second, they both start to pull in to kiss and they do this time.

Artemis puts her hands around m'gann's waist and quickly switches their positions so that she's on top again, and they immediately attack each other's lips again

They soon pull back for air 

"So that was interesting" m'gann says

"yeah it was, "Artemis says

End of memory/flashback

The team had gotten their memories back but Artemis and m'gann needed to talk about what had just happened

"Hey m'gann about that memory, I was wondering if we could talk when we get back to base"

"Yeah Artemis meet me in my room," M'gann says

Timeskip

Artemis had gotten out of her clothes and dressed in her civilian clothes when she went to meet M'gann

Artemis knocks on M'gann's door 

M'gann opens it and says "Hi Artemis, come in"

Artemis enters M'gann's room

M'gann sits down on her bed and asks "so about the memory thing, I figured that it should've been between us only"

"I understand that," Artemis says

"So what's up," M'gann asks

"I'm confused since we didn't get the full memory before it was cut off, were we like a couple or something," Artemis asks

"I don't know but what I could tell is that we did like each other unless I'm getting the wrong impression, "M'gann says

"No, we definitely liked each other," Artemis says.

"Then I don't think it really matters what we were in the past when we have the chance to start something new" M'gann says while grabbing Artemis's hands

"That is if you want this"M'gann asks

"I do," Artemis says

"Good because I do too," M'gann says

they then lean in and start to make out with each other

"well I got to go home," Artemis says

"Alright well I'll see you, tomorrow babe," M'gann says with a smile 

"goodbye babe," Artemis says


End file.
